


The Wrong Guy

by PaulaBoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just a short thing i guess qwq, tamaki and yamato are mentioned briefly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaBoo/pseuds/PaulaBoo
Summary: Mitsuki stops by the Yamamura soba shop and starts to confess his feelings about Gaku Yaotome to the soba worker......even though the soba worker is Gaku Yaotome.





	The Wrong Guy

“Hmm, White Day is coming up isn’t it?” Mitsuki tries to start up a conversation after the first few bites of his tempura soba, cheering in delight at the taste. Tsumugi was right—in person was way better than delivery. “Do you have someone in mind to give chocolates too? Judging by your looks, I’m sure anyone would be happy to get some, heheh.”

“Yes, there is….a girl…I have in mind,” Gaku brings a hand to his chin in thought and knits his brows. The less he mentions Tsumugi the better—just mentioning “a girl” sounded like a dead giveaway. “Gaku” wasn’t supposed to even _exist_ right now, just a simple soba worker.

“Mm—” the smaller male nearly chokes on another bite to make a response. “I see. I won’t pry.~“ He laughs for a moment and changes his expression to a solemn one, keeping a small smile. His hand rests on the table, the end of his chopsticks resting against the rim of the bowl. “But there’s...someone I want to give chocolates to. I missed Valentine’s day, since there were more important things going on…so I didn’t get the chance to confess.”

_Nikaido’s birthday most likely…understandable_ …

He continues. ”I don’t know if you’ve ever delivered to Yaotome Productions but he won’t be hard to spot if you’re curious—I mean, you look just like him!” 

It takes a few beats to completely process what the other is saying. Sure, there had been a part of Gaku that knew Mitsuki was a fan of his (and vice versa), but going so far to say he was attracted to him? He rubs his temples. Watching the orange-haired idol walk in, cheeks and nose a rosy color from the trip over, had made his heart skip a beat, but that was from shock; wasn’t that the most logical response? 

Surely…surely it’s the most logical reason. It’s not everyday you get to see an idol in person after all…even if you know them....surely….

Then another realization that almost makes Gaku drop to his knees right then, holding onto one of the nearby chairs for support. Mitsuki really had _no idea_ he was even _confessing_ to the _real Gaku Yaotome_.

(He really should do more to hide it—he can only bear Tenn’s snide remarks for so long).

Good God this was all happening so fast.

“Of course, I still have to make the chocolates…the test batch ended up being too sweet…I’ll put all my feelings into the next ones for sure! Heh, if I don’t give it my all what would that make me?~” Mitsuki returns to his usual cheery demeanor and starts to finish off the last portion of soba with another satisfied cheer. “Ahah, sorry for rambling! The conversation turned a little more one sided than I intended. Next time you should tell me about more the girl you like!~”

“Ah….ah, yeah….” Gaku manages to sputter out a few words after being snapped out of his trance. He releases the grip on the back of the chair (at least it didn’t break under the pressure). Wow, he was losing his cool really fast…this was really taking a toll on his pride. “Perhaps I will…that depends on what you decide to do…”

It’s clear by the way amber eyes look up at him that he wants to ask what that means, but the familiar _ping_ of _RabbitChat_ catches his attention.

Mitsuki glances at his phone, clicking his tongue as he types away. Then he sighs, a “Tamaki” slipping under his breath as the phone slips back into his pocket. _Trouble at the dorms?_ He watches the younger male stand up from his seat and bow slightly in thanks.

“Again, sorry for rambling. It felt really good to get that off my chest, Yamamura-san.” And with one final, genuine smile, hastily takes his leave. 

Gaku watches the other go, secretly returning the smile. He continues staring out the windows even after Mitsuki is out of view and close his hands into fists, releasing a deep breath he had been holding for what seemed like an eternity. At least he could be alone to rethink every word, every breath from the visit.

 

In the haste to get Mitsuki out as fast as possible, Gaku realizes he didn’t pay and curses to himself. Perhaps, if Mitsuki has the courage to go through with his confession, he’ll take that as payment…

Maybe he should tell him that “soba-man Yamamura” was actually Gaku Yaotome too… 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about this  
> follow me on twitter @thesimplemelody for more bad content~*


End file.
